Chapter 2 Sacred Beasts
by duelist247
Summary: Duel in the DA Canyon for the Sacred Beasts. First duel with the Main Character against a Familiar DA Staff member.
**Chapter II Sacred Beasts**

Voices we're heard at the bottom of the canyon. Fainted muttering. The Unknown Figure jumped from the stairs and landed on the first floor. When he looked across the area a figure was visible. He slowly approached it. It was a old man, wearing a red bloody jacket from the DA staff. He was bald and his face was bruised. He had a normal DA Duel Disk the deck was already inserted and the Duel disk was on.

„ **You over there! Who the hell are you?"- Shockingly like a tense rifle shouted the figure. „I don't know, I dont have a name" – Says the Unknown Figure.**

„ **Don't play tricks with me!"- Still the figure was shouting.** The we're corpses off students scattered all around. Blood was everyhwere around the walls. The smell of fear was in the air. What an intense atmosphere. **„I don't have one. I'm nameless" – Calmly answered the unknown figure. „But i have a nickname". „What is it?Don't play tricks with me!"- The Figure was paranoid.**

„ **It's Hell" (Main Character) – Calmly answered the figure. „Whats your name?" „My name is Sheppard, I was a Chancellor at Duel Academy".- Answered Sheppard (Figure is revealed its Sheppard.)**

„ **Is that so. You lost your insanity Sheppard. Don't tell me you are a cannibal. The students are missing legs and arms."- Says Hell. „Shut the fuck up! Its SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!" – Screamed Sheppard.** A once beloved teacher and chancellor turned into a cannibalistic murderer. Behind him is the Sacred Beast Seal.

„ **I came for the sacred beasts, I have no intention of fighting you. The darkness is devouring you" – Says Hell. „No way I'm letting you take them, I put my life on the line to protect them, do you even know how many dear students of DA I killed. Do you with what dark power are you dealing with, these cards are very malicious!- Sheppard was shouting.**

„ **I guess there is no other way to obtain them". „Your Duel disk is on Lets settle this with a duel". „If i lose you can murder me, but if i win i can get the cards. Live vs Cards."- Arrogantly says Hell. „Fine, by me I will make you perish! HAHAHAHAHAHA" – Sheppard was genuinely laughing.**

 **Hell vs Chancellor Sheppard** Life was on the line for the sacred beasts. Hell's duel disk turned on, a dark aura was coming from Hell. Sheppards leggs we're shaking in Fear.

„ **Duel" Shouted both Players**

„ **My Turn" – Says Sheppard.** **TURN 1** **„I activate my spell card called polymerization and fuse my two Cyber Ogres (1900/1200/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5) to Fusion Summon my Cyber Ogre 2 (2600/1900/Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/Level7). Then i set one card face down and I end my turn".**

„ **My Turn. Draw"-** **TURN 2** When he drew the card Dark Aura emitted from him. **„I activate my spell card called Premature Burial, which allows me to send one card from my deck to my graveyard and that card is my Necro Gardna (600/1300/Dark/Effect/Warrior/Level3). Then i activate my spell card called Dark Fusion." „DDDD-Dark Fusion"-With stuttering and shock said Sheppard and he took few steps back.**

„ **I fuse my EVIL HERO Malicious Edge (2600/1800/Earth/Effect/Fiend/Level7) and my Tragoedia (?/?/Dark/Effect/Fiend/Level10) to fusion summon my EVIL HERO Malicious Fiend (3500/2100/Fire/Effect/Fiend/Fusion/Level8). Battle. Malicious Edge Attack his Cyber Ogre 2. Malicious ATTACK!." „Erhghh". Sheppard 4000-3100 LP. „I activate my trap card Byroad sacrifice, when you kill my Cyber Ogre 2 i can summon One Cyber Ogre from my Hand. Appear Cyber Ogre (1900/1200/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5) – Says Sheppard. „I end my Turn" – Says Hell while lowering his arm.**

„ **Alright, My turn. Draw".** **Turn 3** **„. I activate my card called Roll of fate. This card allows me to roll a dice and draw cards equal to the number i got then banish the number of cards i drew from the top of my deck."** The dice was rolled, it landed on the number 6. „ **This allows me to draw 6 cards from my deck and then banish 6 cards from my deck. Draw".** Sheppard drew 6 cards from his deck and then he banished 6 (Dimensional Explosion,Final Fusion,Jinzo,Negate Attack,Slot Machine,Perfect Machine King.) **„Then i activate my card called Monster reincarnation by sending one card to the graveyard (Nobleman of Crossout) i can add my Cyber Ogre to my hand. Then i activate my spell card called double fusion, I pay 500 LP and it allows me to Fusion summon twice this turn 3100-2500 Fusion Summon Cyber Orge 2 (2600/1900/Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/Level7). Cyber Orge 2 attack his EVIL Hero Malicious Fiend, Machine claw". „When I attack i activate Cyber Ogres special effect My Cyber Orge 2 gets Half of your Evil Heros ATK Points. 2600-4350 ATK."** Cyber Orge destroyed Evil Hero Malicious Fiend by breaking through the monster chest with its claws.

Hell 4000-3150 LP There was no response coming from Hell. He was only standing there, not even caring for his monster.

„ **I'm finishing this HAHAHAHAH" – Sheppard was laughing and shouting at the same time, it was a really disturbing wiev. „I activate my Quick-Play spell Card De-Fusion it allows me to send back my Cyber Orge 2 to my extra deck and summon its Fusion mateiral monsters from the graveyard. Appear my two Cyber Orges (1900/1200/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5). Perish at my own sight Cyber Orges finish him!" – Sheppard was Shouting**

One Cyber Orge attacked Hell 3150-1250 LP. Sheppard was grining surrounded by the lifeless corpses of his former students he was standing tall in his mind. „ **This is the END!" – Shouts Sheppard „Dark Claw" „I activate necro gardnas effect from my graveyard, I can banish this card and negate one attack of my opponent." – Hell calmly says. „Shit, i set one card face down and ent my Turn – Angrily said Sheppard.** Sheppard was mad. He was very mad. His chance to kill this guy was gone by some monster from the graveyard. Being Insane he couldn't think straight anymore. He took few step backs and he was standing at the end of a cliff. If someone fell down there, it would've been insta death, the impact would've been to high and it would crush someones head in. At the end of the cliff we're duel disks and bones from the students. It was a graveyard.

„ **My turn. Draw".** **Turn 4** **I activate my spell card called Tribute to the doomed, by discarding one card to the graveyard i can destroy one of your monsters." „I activate my quick play spell card My body as shield, by paying 1500 LP i negate Your spell card." While saying that Sheppard was maliciously smiling.** 2500-1000. LP

„ **I activate my spell card called Allure of the darkness. I draw 2 cards then i Banish one. If i don't banish a dark monster i must send my whole hand to the graveyard. Draw. I banish my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy.. I summon Elemental hero Sparkman. (1600/1400/Light/Warrior/Level4)".**

„ **Elemental Hero" – Thought Sheppard. He was in his mind. He remembered that card from somewhere. He was dueling some kids in DA a tournament with some pretty girl. He activated Polymerization and Fused Elemental Hero SparkMan with Necro...Shade. JUDAI! I remember now he was my favourite student.** A single teardrop dropped from Sheppards eyes. Hell was suprised for a second but continiued his duel.

„ **I activate My equip spell card called Spark Blaster, It allows my Sparkman to change the Position of your monsters, and i switch both of your Monsters TO Def Position Cyber Orge (1200/1900/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5) and Cyber Orge (1200/1900/Machine/Effect/Earth/Level5). Sparkman attack his Cyber Orge, Spark Flash!" – Shouted Hell.**

„ **Not enough Hell. You will never defeat me, HAHAHAHHA!" – Sheppard was laughing. „I draw."** **Turn 5** **„I activate my spell card called mystical space typhoon and destroy your spark blaster then i activate my spell card called Fusion sage to add One Polymerization from my deck to my hand."** Shepperd pulled his deck out and quickly looked through his cards. His cards vere very damaged and dirty. **„Cyber Orge attack Sparkman, Dark Claw!".** Hell 1250-950 LP.

„ **Just a little more Hell, and you're defeated." „I end my Turn".** At this point Sheppard lost his sanity, he was spinning his arm around and he was laughing really hard. He took of his Red Jacket and threw it to the graveyard.

„ **Hell you will lose. Hahaha". „Is that so?" – Hell answered calmly.** Sheppard was pissed now. Hes winning and this guy is still calm and confident. He grinned his teeth.

„ **Its my turn now". „I draw".** **Turn 6** **„I activate my spell card called Card of demise. This card allows me to draw until i have 5 cards in my hands". „Draw".**

„ **This is it. I activate my spell card trap booster. This card allows me to activate one trap card from my hand by discarding one from my hand."** He quickly discarded (Thunder Crash)

„ **From my hand I activate the Trap card called Needlebug Nest. With this card i send 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard".** He took 5 cards and quickly sent them to the graveyard(Fakehero,DarkNecroFear,Elemental Hero Bubbleman,GranMarg the Rock Monarch,Megamorph).

„ **And finally from my hand i activate the spell card Dark Fusion which allows me to perfom a Fusion Summon from my graveyard by removing from play the selected fusion materials. I Banish DarkNecroFear and my GranMarg the Rock Monarch. To Fusion Summon my Evil Hero Dark Gaia (?/?/Earth/Fiend/Fusion/Level8/Effect).**

„ **Unknown Attack Points, what the fuck is this thing? – Shocingly asked Sheppard.**

„ **This is your worst Nightmare. Dark Gaia gets ATK of both my monster ATK combined". „That means It gets DarkNecroFears attack points and Granmargs monarch too!- Says Sheppard. 2200+2400=4600 ATK DARK GAIA.** When Dark Gaia attacked Cyber Orge holographic Lava erupted behind Hell and it shed all over him.

Dark Gaia destroys Cyber Orge. 1000-0 LP. Sheppard screamed and by the impact of the attack he feel in the graveyard. He impaled him self on a Slifer Red duel Disk. Hell made his way towards the sacred beasts and he unlocked them. Dark Aura emitted around them. What powerfull cards. Hell quickly put them in his deck along with the sacred beast infamous fusion monster. He exited the canyon via stairs and he arrived outside.


End file.
